


24 Days of Christmas Shorts

by MidnightBeast1098



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Aww, Christmas, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBeast1098/pseuds/MidnightBeast1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring characters of the X-Men and Marvel universe - mainly Charles + Erik, and the Avengers, although many cameos ensue. All related to Christmas/Winter/lovey-dovey snowy-woe-y stuff. :)<br/>Feel free to request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Charles is on his own at the mansion, left in his wheelchair by Erik and abandoned by Raven. The first snow of the year begins to fall.

The jumper was itchy, the fire was too hot, and Charles was tired and annoyed. He shuffled about on the couch, not being able to get comfortable and his book was too boring to read. Eventually, he stood and made his way to the kitchen, fondly remembering the time he'd first met Raven and she'd offered to make him a hot chocolate. Well, Raven was here now, so he guessed he'd have to do it on his own.

Reaching up with the grabber arm Hank had made for him, Charles took the powder and turned on the kettle, humming as he reached for a cup. Unlike the three earlier that day, he didn't smash this one, and rested it on his lap as he wheeled back over to the kettle and lavishly filling his cup with the powder.

Once the hot chocolate was made, Charles carefully wheeled to the large, blue table and set the steaming mug down, quickly going into the living room and retrieving his book. He sighed as his eyes fell on a jumper of someone he knew too well: Erik's.

Grabbing the material, Charles went back into the kitchen, the jumper covering his legs and providing a comfy pillow for his hardback. He moved into the table and started to read, the jumper warming his legs. Soon, however, he began to get uncomfortably warm and needed some air. The back door was close, and he went over, opening the door and pulling Erik's jumper on top of his own, aware it would be pretty cold outside.

He sat in the dark, staring out into the blackness, the frozen pond illuminated by a nearly-full moon. Charles leaned back in his chair and sighed contentedly. Sure, his friends had left him, the school was a sham, but he had peace and quiet, and a feeling that something better was soon to come.

Over the pond, the first flakes of snow began to fall. Charles stuck his tongue out, like he and Raven had done as kids, and caught the icy white substance on the tip of it, sucking it back in. Perhaps Raven would be underneath the same snow shower as he. That thought encouraged a smile to spread across his cold face, and he held out his gloved palm, catching some flakes which stood out starkly against the black.   

 


	2. ELF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve fancies a girl who works at the local bakery, and has an odd request.

Nervously, Steve walked into the department store, trying to swagger but failing dramatically. He got a few odd looks and stopped what he was doing, walking meekly onwards to the bakery stand. “Hello sir, what can I get you?” a pretty girl said, smiling widely, smashing some metal tongs together. She even made it look cute.

“How about a date?” he asked playfully. Her jaw dropped open in surprise, and the girl next to her whistled flirtatiously.

Almost without thinking, the girl blurted out, “Sure. What do you want to do?”

“Well...” Steve pulled a list from his jacket and scanned his eyes across the ragged sheet. “I've kind of been sleeping for seventy years, and apparently I've missed out on a lot of Christmas stuff. There's a film called ELF?”

The girl started laughing. “Sure, I've got it on DVD. Come round to mine about 8 – wine and dine!” She giggled and scrawled her address on the back of Steve's list, before grabbing him a cookie and winking. “On the house, Rogers.”

* * *

Why was he always nervous around this girl? Steve didn't really know, but shakily rang the doorbell. She opened it with a large smile, a pretty dress hugging her curvy figure. “Hello,” she said, gratefully accepting the bottle of wine Steve passed graciously. “Come on in!”

The meal was plain but tasty; spaghetti bolognese. Steve poked at one of the white lumps. “It's Quorn,” the girl said, watching him carefully, “sorry, I should have mentioned. I'm vegetarian.” Steve smiled uncertainly and tried the Quorn, which just tasted like less chewy meat. In 1945, vegetarianism hadn't been too big.

The film was hilarious. Well, Steve thought it was: she laughed more at him than the film. After it had finished, Steve slipped his arm over her shoulder from his spot on the sofa. “Do you have work tomorrow?” he asked lowly.

She smiled and winked. “Not until two.”

“Good,” he replied, laughing to himself, and leant down and kissed her.  


	3. Skates On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles wants to ice-skate. Erik isn't so sure.

“Come on, Erik!” Charles laughed, grabbing his lover's hand and dragging him along.

“Charles,” Erik complained, “I really don't want to!”

“I don't care,” Charles replied stubbornly. “I really do! Please?”

Erik sighed, giving in, and reluctantly tied the ice-skates to his cold feet. “If I injure myself, this is entirely your fault.”

“Yes, yes, of course dear.” Charles pulled him up and eagerly stepped onto the ice-rink, Erik following more cautiously. He hung onto the plastic outer and Charles had to coax him to even take a step. “Come on, you'll love it!”

“I'm trying,” Erik whined, “this just isn't really my thing.”

Charles rolled his eyes and helped Erik do half a lap. “Thank you, for this,” Charles whispered in his ear. Erik glanced down and saw the euphoric face, eyes lit up brightly.

“It's my pleasure, love,” he murmured in response, gritting his teeth and trying, for Charles' sake. The telepath smiled slowly, and gave Erik a kiss on the cheek.  


	4. A Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is fretting over what to get Erik for Christmas, and Raven isn't very helpful.

“The shops will be closed, Charles,” Raven moaned, her hand limp in his. Charles rolled his eyes and dragged her along.

“I need to get a present for Erik! And you have to help me!”

“And you left it to Christmas Eve to get it?!”

“Well, I couldn't find anything,” Charles wailed. “You have to help me,” he begged her, holding both of her hands in his.

“Like I'm trying to tell you, the shops will be closed! Get him...something from the heart.” Charles threw up his hands in desperation.

“Oh, well, that's helpful!”

“Charles, just come back to the house, find him something. Bake him cookies, whatever.” Raven pulled the coat tighter around herself and walked quickly back down the gravely path, Charles reluctantly following in tow.

 

Christmas Day arrived. Charles rose nervously, but the day proceeded as normal. When it came to the present giving, Charles kept his one for Erik until the last, and gave it to him when everyone was otherwise engaged. “It's just a small gift,” he stuttered, embarrassed at the small, rectangular parcel, “but I didn't know what else to get you, so I-”

“Charles,” Erik interrupted, “I'm sure it'll be fine, please.” He took the parcel graciously, and unwrapped it, Charles agonisingly watching. Erik's face was blank as he removed the brown, leather book and read the cover. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“If you don't like it, I can change it, I promise,” Charles said. Erik shook his head through Charles' protestations.

“Charles, it's beautiful. Really. Peter Pan – I've never read it. It's fantastic.” He pushed a strand of hair from Charles' eyes and kissed his lips softly with a smile. Charles wished the moment wouldn't end – sadly, they didn't live in a fairytale.


	5. Snow Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the gang are stuck in a snowball fight, but Loki has other ideas.
> 
> //FrostIron

Tony jogged along the top of the hill, a snowball clasped in his hands. He looked about himself nervously, jumping at every noise. Making a mental reminder to himself to never again pick a snowball fight with a _f_ _rost_  giant, he ducked when he heard a cracking noise and hid behind a tree. Tony poked his head up and threw the ball in the vague direction of the noise, crouching down again behind the log.

He threw them occasionally over his shoulder, and spotted Natasha and Clint running along in front of him, hitting the latter on the shoulder, covering himself before he could shoot back.

Someone grabbed him from behind and pushed Tony onto the snow. “Oof,” he gasped, and Loki's angular face came into view. “What do you want?” he asked harshly.

Loki traced a finger over Tony's shaped beard. “You,” he replied slowly. Tony's blood shot up and he gasped, a smile creeping over his face. Loki burrowed into his neck as Steve ran past, Sam on his tail. “And what do you want?”

“What do you think?” Tony replied coyly, and Loki rubbed his nose against Tony's cheek.  


	6. The Wrong Jumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles wakes up late and grabs the first thing to wear at the end of his bed.

Absent-mindedly, Charles blinked through his sleep and rose from the bed. He trailed his hands along the wooden post at the end of his bed and picked up the furry jumper, pulling it over his t-shirt of the night before. Glancing at the clock on his bedside desk, he was shocked to see it was past eleven and hurried down the stairs.

Hank was the first person he saw. “Why didn't you get me up?” he asked fretfully. “I have so much to do!”

“I just thought we'd give you some rest. You went to bed pretty late.” Hank's eyes kept glancing down to Charles' jumper, and Charles pulled it closer up to his neck, conscious that his dirty shirt might be visible.

Waving his hands and disappearing into the kitchen, Charles grunted at Raven who was chewing on cereal. “Morning,” she said with a smile. Charles slammed his bowl on the table and grabbed the milk and grain. He and Raven ate silently for a few minutes before she piped up again. “Charles... Is that Erik's jumper?”

Charles glanced down, said, “Ah,” quietly and shot up, running back up the stairs with his cheeks on fire. Raven left the kitchen and stood, giggling with Hank, as they watched him hurtle away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves a bit of implied Cherik, amirite?


	7. Just For The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Rogue are on the road again.

Rogue's hand rested on his knee, cold through the velvet glove she never took off. “Like I said, I'm sorry,” she said quietly, for the umpteenth time, and he sighed angrily.

“And like I said – don't worry about it. We're both fine. No harm done.” He leant over, his eyes just about keeping on the road ahead, and dropped a kiss through her hair, keeping his chin from her forehead despite wanting to snuggle up against her. Rogue had accidentally touched him in a pub, creating a terrifying scene and a struggled escape. Logan's body had finally rejected the shot gun bullet, but he still felt a phantom pain in his side.

When they pulled over three hours later, the sun was setting rapidly. Logan helped his pretty lover out of the truck, and wrapped a secure arm around her shoulders as they took in their lodgings for the night: a grungy hotel, which smelt of piss and illegal sex. “Well, I guess we'd better make ourselves comfy,” Logan said sarcastically. Rogue rolled her eyes and looked up.

“Oh, look,” she said in a quiet amazement, “it's the first snow.” Logan's eyes flickered to her before turning up to the black sky, freckled with white.

“So it is,” he replied, and they stood for a moment or two: he couldn't bare to tear her away from her starlit fantasies into the harsh reality of the world in front of them. Not yet, anyway.  


	8. Let It Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has a fiery dessert. Raven looks on.

Raven rolled her eyes and hugged her brother at the same time. Charles stared sorrowfully at the no-longer-existing Christmas pudding, ashes in the dying flames. In one hand, he held a burnt out match, and the other was pressed to his side by Raven's body.

They remained silent for a moment before Charles said, “Well, I wasn't expecting that.”

“Did you put petrol on it, or something?” Raven asked jokingly, now that Charles was out of shock and could make jest at his own mistake.

“No. I hope not, anyway. It'll taste disgusting whatever.” He turned to look at her and gave a small smile. “I'm really sorry if I ruined your Christmas.”

Laughing, Raven finally let go of his arm and drifted back into the kitchen, leaving Charles in the dining room with steaming pudding.

 

“Mm, thanks,” Charles smiled, taking the warm mug from the blue girl, and a piece of brownie from the plate she was holding. “Who needs Christmas pudding,” he said through a mouthful, and Raven shook her head.

“Who knows,” she said joyfully., sitting next to him in the silence, both of them transfixed by the roaring fire, both ignoring the brandy ash in the bin. Raven made a mental note to do the pudding herself, next year, and perhaps make a fire escape plan whilst she was at it. Charles' eyebrows would need drawing back on, too.

 


	9. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AVENGERS SNOWBALL FIGHT.  
> You have Cap's shield. ;D

The shield was heavier than you thought it would be, but by God it made a good noise when a snowball hit it. “This is great!” you yelled at Steve, who grinned back boyishly, and threw a snowball at Nat, who, to your amazement, caught it.

“I know,” he shouted back, “but we're getting hammered!” You held up the shield again – did Clint have a snowball slingshot?

“What do you want me to do about it?” You smashed the shield into an incoming ball of snow and felt the ricochet up your arm.

“Did I hear you boys say you were getting hammered?” Sam's joyous face appeared in front of yours and kissed your nose lightly.

“My girl,” Steve said protectively, coming over to join you two.

“I'm nobody's girl,” you argued, “I am my /own/ girl.” Sam raised his eyebrows and laughed, and even Steve looked aghast. “And, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to win.” You winked and joined the other team, throwing snow at Steve who laughed and pelted you back.  


	10. Surface Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has a nightmare.

The sea was pulling him deeper, salt clogging his arteries and freezing water filling his lungs. He would surely die out here, following a man who had wrecked his life – a man who was safe in a submarine, whilst Erik could hardly hold his breath for a minute...

He woke suddenly, sweating and with a shriek. Footsteps immediately thundered down the hallway outside. “I'm fine,” Erik called, steadying his voice. The door opened, creaking loudly. Erik turned his back on the entree.

“I told you I was fine, Charles,” he said angrily, “please leave me alone.”

The door shut. Erik forced a smile onto his lining face, but the door opened again quickly. “Charles!” he half-shouted, turning over.

“Moira, actually,” the girl said, holding a glass of water. “Just in case you couldn't sleep. I told Charles to go back to bed, but no doubt he'll check up on you in the morning.” Erik covered his sweaty body with the duvet as she placed the water on his bedside table. “You're safe here, Erik,” she said, her eyes scanning his quivering body. “No one can hurt you now. Charles won't let it happen, at any rate.” She gave him another smile and disappeared. Erik stayed awake for a long while, but when he did finally fall asleep, he woke up to a sunny frost, feeling refreshed.

 


	11. Grin and Bear It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven reminisces with an old friend.

Raven sat by the fire in a blanket, wrapped in a dressing gown. Everyone else was out. The hot chocolate, slowly cooling, sat on the table in front of her. In her hand was a mottled teddy bear, a secret, even from Charles.

When Raven had awoken after being abandoned, she was left in a thin blanket, with a teddy bear tucked next to her. If she went into anywhere, she would bury the teddy bear, and go back for it. When Charles had taken her in, she'd left it under the tree. And, only now, nearly eight years later, had she gone back for it.

The teddy bear held many memories, but the one which was deepest was the ribbon around the bear's neck, fraying and the red was a dingy grey. From her parents – mother, father, perhaps it was a last goodbye from a sibling. Whatever it was, she wondered where they were, if they were going to have Christmas dinner, if they ever thought of her.

The snow, falling heavily outside, made her smile in her tears, and she stroked a blue wrist, the teddy hugged to her chest.


	12. Drinks All 'Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is convinced to have a drink.

Charles slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head at Alex, who was giggling gaily beside him. Erik's hand on Charles' lap flinched, but Charles couldn't tell if he were finding the drunkenness humoruous or irritating. “Alex, I don't think reindeer racing will catch on,” he said slowly, acutely aware he was the only one who wasn't at least slightly tipsy. It seemed to take the joy of the evening.

“Charles, have a drink,” Erik asked for the umpteenth time, slurring Charles' name. Raven hiccuped opposite him. Huffing, Charles finally grasped Erik's glass and chugged down the half a pint which was left, gasping and coughing when he finished. Erik slapped his back joyfully and even Hank drummed on the table.

Chuckling, Charles felt the alcohol rush straight to his head and then shrugged and reached for another bottle of beer, deciding that he might as well, and it wasn't the night before Christmas. A hang over on the big day just wouldn't do.

Suffice to say, he still regretted his decision the next morning.  


	13. Day To Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holo dreams about a day that is so different from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, if ya didn't know, Holo [Holly] is a character from the X-Men Comic 'The First X-Men: Children of the Atom' which I recently borrowed from the library (and then renewed for Christmas b/c I love it so much) and yeah I kinda fell in love with Holo and there might be another one about her and Creed 'cause yeah.  
> Sorry for the depressing ending.  
> Merry Christmas XD

Holo had dreamed about this day. A day with the family, who loved her and were all there, the first time since she was five years old.

Her mother would pass her a present and smile widely. “Open it, Holly,” she'd say eagerly, “see what's in there.” Her father would take a sip of his mulled wine and grin expectantly, managing to escape from the Christmas shopping for another year, having no idea what was in the present.

She'd open it, and perhaps find a new book that she hadn't read, or a board game, which they could all play together. Christmas dinner would not be smouldering and cold, but perfectly cooked – maybe even with stuffing.

Then the family would sit around, and play a game, maybe see what was on the wireless or go out to the evening service at the local church.

No matter what they did, it would always be hand-in-hand, laughter in love and smiles all round.

Holo dropped the vision and glanced around the shabby shack. A rat sniffed cautiously at the door and scampered away.

“Reality,” she sighed, leaning back and shivering for a moment, before conjuring up a vision of a large, roaring fire, so real that she could feel it's heat warming her icy body.

 


	14. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's crap with a camera. Charles has to tell him.

Erik's home videos were abominable, everyone (besides him) knew that. So, when he suggested that he filmed over the Christmas period, the others turned to Charles to kindly let him down.

Flushing, Charles trotted over to Erik, who was setting up the camera to film the morning frost. “Erik! Why don't you let me do that? Go and have a hot cup of coffee, you've been out here all morning,” Charles lied, full knowing that Erik had only come out about fifteen minutes ago. Erik raised an eyebrow.

“No, I'm fine, thanks, but you can always help if you'd like.” Charles tried to take over as much as he could, but Erik always ended up pushing him back, eventually getting angry and shouting, “Charles! Just leave me alone!” The telepath hung his head, and Erik huffed. “I can see in your face that there is something you want to tell me. What is it?”

“Um, well, um, it's just,” Charles stuttered, wringing his hands. Erik waited patiently. “You'rejustnotverygoodandwe'dlikeadecentvideo,” he spluttered in the end. Erik snorted.

“I'm glad you finally plucked up the courage to tell me, friend. I know I'm bad – I was just waiting for you to tell me so.” He ruffled Charles hair and, frozen, went back into the mansion. “Have fun with the camera!” he said, chuckling as he left the icy equipment out in the snow and Charles flabbergasted with a mouth like a goldfish.  


	15. Noël à La Maison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is grumpy that he's friendless - kinda. Natasha wants to know what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really proud that I've used American terms. Yeah. Saddo over here.

Clint moped. And moped. And moped.

Natasha got fed up. Grumpy. Agitated. And, eventually, she snapped.

“Barton! What's wrong?” The archer shrugged nonchalantly and flopped on the sofa in their shared apartment.

“Nothin'. I- I just-”

“Just what?” The words came out more harshly than she had intended, and Clint's eyes flashed up to hers momentarily before dropping quickly again.

Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Clint seemingly changed the subject. “Whatcha doin' for Christmas? Any plans?”

Shrugging, she sat down next to him and fiddled with a loose strand on her t-shirt. “Nothing planned. I was just going to stay in. Rogers invited me for dinner, that Agent 13 is going, and Falcon. Did he not ask you?” Clint just shook his head, thinking to the private argument he and Steve had had. Perhaps now was the time to make it up. “Oh, well...” She seemed at loss for words. “You know what, screw them. Let's have Christmas in.”

Smiling, Clint pretended to resist, but Natasha wouldn't let him, getting up to choose a bottle of wine to have whilst ordering a take-away. Whilst she was gone – Clint knew she'd be a while, once she discovered he'd lost the key – he leaned over and picked up his cell, dialling a familiar number without needed to consult the address book in the safe. “Hey, Steve,” he said when the soldier picked up, “I think we need to have a talk.”  


	16. School's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Eventually, he threw up his hands, shouted, “Sod it!” as loudly as he could and put his fingers to his temples.'

The kids were hectic and noisy. Tempers were frayed and purses strained. Charles couldn't take being cooped up inside for much longer, but there was so much to be done before Christmas.

Eventually, he threw up his hands, shouted, “Sod it!” as loudly as he could and put his fingers to his temples.

“Stop whatever you are doing, and then don't start again. Christmas starts here!” Above him, the stamping of feet echoed down the hall, and cheers of children bounced off the walls.

“Three cheers for Professor Xavier!” one of the kids shouted, and the others all joined in, even the teachers.

Storm appeared behind Charles' wheelchair, and pushed him outside to where all of the kids were playing. “What made you change your mind, Professor?” she asked softly, and Charles chuckled at her thoughts in which he had been adamant to stay focussed and learning until, at least, the twenty-second.

“It's Christmas, Storm,” he replied, “and I'm not Scrooge every year.”

Logan popped up next to him, and popped a cigar in his mouth. “No. Just most.” He winked at Charles who chuckled beside him.  


	17. Les Fleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creed's son is worried, and his daddy tries to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creed = character from The First X-Men: Children of the Atom. Lawrence = OC.

Creed brought in the wood he'd chopped for the fire, and spotted his first son on the porch about twenty metres before he got there. “Lawrence! Come and give me a hand!” The boy, though fifteen, was almost half of his father's height and he grasped the wood Creed held out for him with a struggle.

“It's all right, son,” Creed said kindly, taking a log or two back, “I can manage this much.” Lawrence, with his two logs, fell into step with this father's whole tree. “Where's mum?” Creed asked him. Lawrence shrugged. “She back from the shops yet?” Creed probed; his son nodded and sighed. “What's up?”

After a pause, his son finally replied. “There's a girl at school I like, but she doesn't even know I exist! What can I do, dad?” His blue eyes were so innocent, it felt cruel for Creed to tell him she'd probably break his heart.

Dumping the logs, Creed pulled his son to to the bushes and selected a series of wild flowers for him. “Go over to her house, and give those to her. Leave a note, talk, whatever.” Lawrence was uncertain but did as he was told, scampering back to the house first. Creed picked his own bunch of wild flowers and grabbed the logs, going into the cabin.

He presented the flowers to his young wife, who laughed delightedly and kissed him. “Thank you, my love.”

Whilst hugging her, Creed glanced to the door where Lawrence was standing, and gave a shrug to say, “See? Works every time!” Lawrence glanced at the handful of flowers wrapped in a paper towel, shrugged, and went out.

 


	18. Sweet Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles thinks Erik has too many lights about the place. Erik disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, a story in speech! More difficult than it looks, but quite fun, actually; try it!

“Erik, we do /not/ need all of those lights!”

“Yes we do, Charles, otherwise it looks dull!”

“You hate Christmas!”

“I'm beginning to hate you more!”

“Well, let's take a few down.”

“No. I like them.”

“Well, I like you. … Oh- oh, God-”

“What did you say?”

“I... I said I like you.”

“As in... /like/ like?”

“...yes. Maybe.”

“Oh, Charles.”

“I'm sorry! It's not my- I mean, I can't-”

“Help it?”

“Yes, exactly! I mean, I wouldn't if I could.”

“Oh. Thanks a lot.”

“Not like that! As in, be friends. I like being...I like being your friend.”

“Do you like being more than friends?”

“Well, I don't know do I- Mmph.”

“..Well? Do you like being more than friends?”

“Yes, Erik, God yes.”

“Good.

“Merry Christmas, Charles.”

“Merry Christmas, Erik.”

 


End file.
